Each of the cells of all life forms, except viruses, contain ribosomes and therefore ribosomal RNA. A ribosome contains three separate single-strand RNA molecules, namely, a large molecule, a medium sized molecule, and a small molecule. The two larger R-RNA molecules vary in size in different organisms.
Ribosomal RNA is a direct gene product and is coded for by the R-RNA gene. This DNA sequence is used as a template to synthesize R-RNA molecules. A separate gene exists for each of the ribosomal RNA subunits. Multiple R-RNA genes exist in most organisms, many higher organisms containing both nuclear and mitochondrial R-RNA genes. Plants and certain other forms contain nuclear, mitochondrial and chloroplast R-RNA genes. For simplicity of discussion hereinafter, the three separate R-RNA genes will be referred to as the R-RNA gene.
Numerous ribosomes present in all cells of all life forms. About 85-90 percent of the total RNA in a typical cell is R-RNA. A bacteria such a E. coli contains about 10.sup.4 ribosomes per cell while a mammalian liver cell contains about 5.times.10.sup.6 ribosomes. Since each ribosome contains one of each R-RNA subunit, the bacterial cell and mammalian cell contains 10.sup.4 and 5.times.10.sup.6, respectively, of each R-RNA subunit.
Nucleic acid hybridization, a procedure well-known in the art, has been used in the prior art to specifically detect extremely small or large quantities of a particular nucleic acid sequence, even in the presence of a very large excess of non-related sequences. Prior art uses of nucleic acid hybridization are found, for example, in publications involving molecular genetics of cells and viruses, genetic expression of cells and viruses; genetic analysis of life forms; evolution and taxonomy or organisms and nucleic acid sequences; molecular mechanisms of disease processes; diagnostic methods for specific purposes, including the detection of viruses and bacteria in cells and organisms.
Probably the best characterized and most studied gene and gene product are the R-RNA gene and R-RNA, and the prior art includes use of hybridization of R-RNA and ribosomal genes in genetic analysis and evolution and taxonomic classification of organisms and ribosomal gene sequences. Genetic analysis includes, for example, the determination of the numbers of ribosomal RNA genes in various organisms; the determination of the similarity between the multiple ribosomal RNA genes which are present in cells; determination of the rate and extent of synthesis of R-RNA in cells and the factors which control them. Evolution and taxonomic studies involve comparing the R-RNA gene base sequence from related and widely different organisms.
It is known that the ribosomal RNA gene base sequence is at least partially similar in widely different organisms, and that the DNA of E. coli bacterial ribosomal RNA genes hybridizes well with R-RNA from plants, mammals, and a wide variety of other bacterial species. The fraction of the E. coli gene which hybridizes to these other species varies with the degree of relatedness of the organisms. Virtually all of the R-RNA gene sequence hybridizes to R-RNA from closely related bacterial species, while less hybridizes to R-RNA from distantly related bacterial species, and even less with mammalian R-RNA.
As with R-RNAs, t-RNAs are present in all living cells, as well as in some viruses. t-RNA genes are present in chromosomal and plasmid DNAs of prokaryotes and in the DNA of eukaryotic cells, including the DNA of the nucleus, mitochondria and chloroplasts. Different t-RNA genes for one t-RNA species often exist in a single cell. t-RNA genes of mitochondria, nucleic and chloroplasts are quite different. Many virus genomes include genes for t-RNAs which are specific to the virus.
t-RNA molecules are direct gene products and are synthesized in the cells using the t-RNA gene as a template. The t-RNA is often synthesized as part of a larger RNA molecule, and the t-RNA portion is then removed from this precursor molecule. After synthesis a fraction of the bases of the t-RNA molecule are chemically modified by the cell. A typical t-RNA molecule contains from 75-85 bases.
Numerous t-RNA molecules are present in all cells of all life forms, and usually about 10 percent of a cell's total RNA is composed of t-RNA, a typical bacterial cell containing about 1.5.times.10.sup.5 t-RNA molecules of all types. If each different kind of t-RNA is equally represented in a bacterial cell then 2500 of each different t-RNA molecule is present in each cell. A typical mammalian liver cell contains about 10.sup.8 t-RNA molecules or an average of about 10.sup.6 copies per cell of each different t-RNA type.
During protein synthesis individual amino acids are aligned in the proper order by various specific t-RNAs, each amino acid being ordered by a different t-RNA species. Some amino acids are ordered by more than one t-RNA type.
There are certain viruses which contain t-RNA genes in their genomes, these genes produce virus specific t-RNA when the virus genome is active in a cell. These t-RNAs can also be present in multiple copies in each infected cell.
As with R-RNA genes and R-RNA, the prior art discloses use of hybridization of t-RNA and t-RNA genes in genetic analysis and evolution and taxonomic classification of organisms and t-RNA gene sequences. Genetic analysis includes, for example, the determination of the numbers of t-RNA genes in various organisms; the determination of the similarity between the multiple t-RNA genes which are present in cells; determination of the rate and extent of synthesis of t-RNA in cells and the factors which control them. Evolution and taxonomic studies involve comparing the t-RNA gene base sequence from related and widely different organisms.
And as with R-RNA gene base sequences, it is known that an individual t-RNA gene base sequence is at least partially similar in different organisms. Total t-RNA shows this same type of relationship and bulk t-RNA from one species will hybridize significantly with t-RNA genes of a distantly related organism. Rat mitochondrial leucyl-t-RNA hybridized significantly with mitochondria DNA of chicken and yeast (Biochemistry (1975) 14, #10, p. 2037). t-RNA genes have also been shown to be highly conserved among the members of the bacterial family Enterobacteriaceae. Bulk t-RNA genes from E. coli hybridize well with t-RNA isolated from species representing different genes (J. Bacteriology (1977) 129, #3, p. 1435-1439). The fraction of the E. coli t-RNA/gene which hybridizes to these other species varies with the degree of relatedness of the organisms. A large fraction of the E. coli t-RNA gene sequence hybridizes to t-RNA from a closely related species while much less hybridized to R-RNA from distantly related species.
The extent of conservation of the t-RNA gene sequences during evolution is not as great as that for the R-RNA gene sequences. Nonetheless the t-RNA gene sequences are much more highly conserved than the vast bulk of the DNA sequences present in cells.
The sensitivity and ease of detection of members of specific groups of organisms by utilizing probes specific for the R-RNA or t-RNA of that group of organisms is greatly enhanced by the large number of both R-RNA and t-RNA molecules which are present in each cell. In addition the hybridization test is made significantly easier since RNA molecules present in cells are single-stranded. Thus a denaturation step, such as must be used for a hybridization test which detects any fraction of cell DNA, is not necessary when the target molecule is RNA. Probes specific for other classes of cell nucleic acids, besides R-RNA or t-RNA, may be used to specifically detect, identify and quantitate specific groups of organisms or cells by nucleic acid hybridization. Thus, other classes of RNA in prokaryotic cells include messenger RNA (hereinafter mRNA), and RNA sequences which are part of a variety of precursor molecules. For example R-RNA is synthesized in the bacteria E. coli as a precursor molecule about 6000 bases long. This precursor molecule is then processed to yield the R-RNA subunits (totaling about 4500 bases) which are incorporated into ribosomes and the extra RNA sequences (1500 bases in total) which are discarded. t-RNA molecules and ribosomal 5S RNA are also synthesized and processed in such a manner.
In prokaryotic cells infected by viruses there is also virus specific mRNA present. The mRNAs of certain prokaryotic viruses are also synthesized as a precursor molecule which contains excess RNA sequences which are trimmed away and discarded.
Many of the prokaryotic mRNAs and virus mRNAs are present up to several hundred times per cell while thousands of the excess RNA sequences present in R-RNA or t-RNA precursor molecules can be present in each cell.
Eukaryotic cells also contain precursor mRNA, as well as precursor R-RNA and t-RNA, molecules which are larger than the final R-RNA or t-RNA molecules. In contrast to prokaryotes, many newly synthesized eukaryotic mRNA molecules are much larger than the final mRNA molecule and contain excess RNA sequences which are trimmed away and discarded. Another class of RNA present in eukaryotic cells is heterogeneous nuclear RNA (hereinafter known as hn-RNA), which is a diverse class of RNA which contains mRNA precursor molecules (which leave the nucleus for the cytoplasm where protein synthesis occurs) and a large amount of RNA which never leaves the nucleus. This fraction also contains a small fraction of double strand RNA. Eukaryotic nuclei also contain small RNA molecules called small nuclear RNA (hereinafter snRNA), varying in length from 100-200 bases.
The abundance, or number of copies per cell, of different mRNA molecules varies greatly. This varies from a complex class of mRNA molecules which are present only 1-2 times per cell, to the moderately abundant class of RNA molecules which are present several hundred times per cell, to the superabundant class of RNA molecules which may be present 10.sup.4 or more times per cell. Many of the RNA sequences present in hnRNA are also very abundant in each cell. The RNA sequences present in the precursor RNA molecules for R-RNA, t-RNAs and many mRNAs are also very abundant in each cell. Individual snRNA sequences are extremely abundant and may be present from 10.sup.4 to 10.sup.6 times per cell.
Eukaryotic cells are also infected by viruses which produce virus specific mRNA and in may cases virus specific precursor mRNA molecules which contain RNA sequences not present in the mature mRNA molecule. The individual virus specific mRNA and precursor RNA molecules vary in abundance from complex (1-2 copies per cell) to superabundant (around 10.sup.4 copies per cell).
My invention also relates therefore, to a method for specifically and sensitively detecting, identifying and quantitating organisms, as well as, viruses, present in cells. More particularly, the method is useful for sensitively detecting, identifying and quantitating any member of different sized categories of organisms, eukaryotic cells, viruses, and in some cases previously unknown organisms containing mRNA, hnRNA, snRNA or excess RNA molecules present in R-RNA, t-RNA, mRNA, or hnRNA molecules.
This invention therefore has broad application to any area in which it is important to determine; the presence or absence of living organisms, or viruses present in cells; the state of genetic expression of, an organism, cell, virus present in a cell, or groups of cells of prokaryotic or eukaroytic organisms. Such areas include medical, veterinary, and agricultural diagnostics and industrial and pharmaceutical quality control.
The invention involves a method for using specifically produced nucleic acids complementary to, not only R-RNA and t-RNA, but also to specific sequences or populations of different sequences of the RNA class mRNA or hnRNA or snRNA or the class of RNA sequences (hereinafter known as precursor specific RNA sequences or psRNA) which are present only in the precursors mRNA, t-RNA, hnRNA or snRNA molecules and not in mature mRNA, R-RNA, t-RNA, hnRNA or snRNA molecules, to detect, identify and quantitate specific organisms, groups or organisms, groups of eukaryotic cells or viruses in cells, by the process of nucleic acid hybridization.
My invention and the novelty, utility and unknown obviousness thereof can be more clearly understood and appreciated when considered in the light of the additional representative background information hereinafter set out, comprising this art:
1. mRNAs, and psRNAs are present in all organisms and cells, hnRNAs and snRNAs are present only in eukaryotic cells. Cell organelles which contain DNA, including mitochondria and chloroplasts, also contain mRNA, psRNA, R-RNA, and t-RNA.
2. A typical bacterial cell contains more than a thousand genes, the vast majority of which code for a specific protein. A mammalian cell contains over 10,000 genes each of which can produce RNA. Any gene has the potential to produce multiple copies of RNA in a cell. Each specific RNA molecule produced is a direct gene product.
3. Many different mRNA sequences can be present in each organism or cell. The individual cells of a multicelled organism may have different mRNA sequences present in each cell or in different groups of cells.
Many different hnRNA, psRNA, and snRNA sequences can be present in each cell or group of cells of a eukaryotic organism.
Cells infected with a specific virus can have present within them a variety of different types of virus specific mRNA and psRNA.
4. The number of copies (hereinafter the abundance) of a specific mRNA in a prokaryotic cell varies from zero to several hundred. The abundance of a specific psRNA sequence in a prokaryotic organism or cell can be 10 to 20 times higher.
The abundance of a specific mRNA molecule in a eukaryotic cell ranges from 1-2 to greater than 10.sup.4 per cell.
The abundance of a specific hnRNA sequence in a eukaryotic cell ranges from 1-2 to greater than 10.sup.4 per cell.
The abundance of a specific snRNA molecule in a eukaryotic cell varies from 10.sup.4 to 10.sup.6 per cell.
The abundance of a specific psRNA sequence in a eukaryotic cell varies from 1-2 to over 10.sup.4 per cell.
5. In many eukaryotes, RNA of various types is produced from the repeated sequence fractions of the DNA. This can result in a population of abundant RNA molecules whose sequences are similar but not identical to one another. A probe complementary to one of these RNA molecules will, however, hybridize with all of the other similar RNA molecules.
6. The gene sequences which code for the various individual mRNAs. psRNAs, hnRNAs and snRNAs of viruses and living organisms, have been conserved to varying degrees through evolution. The vast majority of these sequences are much less conserved than t-RNA sequences. Some of the sequences, however, are highly conserved. For example the gene which codes for histone mRNA is very highly conserved through evolution and the histone gene sequence is quite similar in widely different organisms.
The lack of conservation in the DNA sequences of many of these RNAs allows the production of probes which can readily distinguish between closely related organisms or viruses.
A large number of studies have been done on various mRNAs, hnRNAs, snRNAs and psRNAs (see Gene Expression, Vol. 1 and 2, by B. Lewin, in references). These include hybridization of these RNAs in studies on genetic analysis, regulation and evolution, in prokaryotic and eukaryotic organisms and viruses.
Prior Art Hybridization Procedures
Two basic nucleic acid hybridization procedures are disclosed in the prior art. In one, in solution hybridization, both the probe and sample nucleic acid molecules are free in solution. With the other method the sample is immobilized on a solid support and the probe is free in solution. Both of these methods are widely used and well documented in the literature. An example of the in solution method is presented hereinafter in the examples. Also, in the article by Thomas et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1980), 77, p. 520, is an example of the immobilized method.
The basic components of a nucleic acid hybridization test are:
1. Probe
A marked single strand nucleic acid sequence which is complementary to the nucleic acid sequences to be detected (that is the target sequences). As used herein, the target sequence is the total sequence or a sub-sequence of R-RNA, t-RNA, or other RNA. PA1 The sample may or may not contain the target molecule (i.e. the organism of interest). The sample may take a variety of forms, including liquid such as water or serum, or solid such as dust, soil or tissue samples. The sample nucleic acid must be made available to contact the probe before any hybridization of probe and target molecule can occur. Thus the organism's RNA must be free from the cell and placed under the proper conditions before hybridization can occur. Prior art methods of in solution hybridization necessitate the purification of the RNA in order to be able to obtain hybridization of the sample R-RNA with the probe. This has meant that to utilize the in solution method for detecting target sequences in a sample, the nucleic acids of the sample must first be purified to eliminate protein, lipids, and other cell components, and then contacted with the probe under hybridization conditions. The purifications of the sample nucleic acid takes at least several hours and can take up to a day, depending on the nature and quantity of the sample. PA1 Probe and sample must be mixed under conditions which will permit nucleic acid hybridization. This involves contacting the probe and sample in the presence of an inorganic or organic salt under the proper concentration and temperature conditions. The probe and sample nucleic acids must be in contact for a long enough time that any possible hybridization between the probe and sample nucleic acid may occur. PA1 A procedure is need to detect the presence of probe molecules hybridized to the target molecules. Such a method depends upon the ability to separate probe which is hybridized to target molecules from probe which is not hybridized to target molecules. Prior art procedures for assaying in solution hybridization mixtures have been done on sample nucleic acids which are first purified and then contacted with the probe in the hybridization incubation mixture. PA1 a) bringing together the sample, or isolated nucleic acids contained in that sample, with a probe which comprises marked nucleic acid molecules which are complementary to the R-RNA of all organisms; PA1 b) incubating the resulting mixture under predetermined hybridization conditions for a predetermined time, and then; PA1 c) assaying the resulting mixture for hybridization of the probe. PA1 a) contacting the sample, or the nucleic acids therein, with a probe comprising marked nucleic acid molecules which are complementary only to the R-RNA of members of the specific category of organisms, but not complementary to R-RNA from non-related organisms: PA1 b) incubating the probe and the sample, or the isolated nucleic acids therein; and PA1 c) assaying the incubated mixture for hybridization of said probe. PA1 a) contacting the sample, or the nucleic acids therein, with a probe comprising marked nucleic acid molecules which are complementary only to the t-RNA of members of the specific category of organisms, but not complementary to t-RNA from non-related organisms. PA1 b) incubating the probe and the sample, or the isolated nucleic acids therein; and PA1 c) assaying the incubated mixture for hybridization of said probe. PA1 a) Produce large amounts of each clone's DNA. From the DNA of each individual clone isolate and purify only the DNA sequence which is complementary to R-RNA, using one of the many methods existing to accomplish this, e.g., as in Maniatis et al., supra. PA1 b) In certain instances the total DNA present in a clone is useful as a probe, in which case the total DNA isolated from the cloning vector is used. PA1 c) In certain other instances, the DNA single strand of the cloning vector which contains the DNA sequence complementary to R-RNA is used as a probe. In such case this strand must be isolated and purified, using one of the various methods which exist to accomplish this, as described by Maniatis et al.
The probe length can vary from 5 bases to tens of thousands of bases, and will depend upon the specific test to be done. Only part of the probe molecule need be complementary to the nucleic acid sequence to be detected (hereinafter the target sequences). In addition, the complementarity between the probe and the target sequence need not be perfect. Hybridization does occur between imperfectly complementary molecules with the result that a certain fraction of the bases in the hybridized region are not paired with the proper complementary base. A probe may be composed of either RNA or DNA. The form of the nucleic acid probe may be a marked single strand molecule of just one polarity or marked single strand molecule having both polarities present. The form of the probe, like its length, will be determined by the type of hybridization test to be done.
2. Sample
3. Hybridization Method
The concentration of probe or target in the mixture will determine the time necessary for hybridization to occur. The higher the probe or target concentration the shorter the hybridization incubation time needed.
A nucleic acid hybridization incubation mixture composed of probe and sample nucleic acids must be incubated at a specific temperature for a long enough time for hybridization to occur. The length of time necessary for hybridization to complete depends upon the concentration of the probe nucleic acid, the concentration of the sample nucleic acid which is complementary to the probe, and a basic rate of hybridization which is characteristic of the hybridization conditions used. The basic rate of hybridization is determined by the type of salt present in the incubation mix, its concentration, and the temperature of incubation. Sodium chloride, sodium phosphate and sodium citrate are the salts most frequently used for hybridization and the salt concentration used is rarely above 1M and sometimes as high as 1.5-2M. The salts mentioned above yield comparable rates of nucleic acid hybridization when used at the same concentrations and temperatures, as do the comparable potassium, lithium, rubidium, and cesium salts. Britten et al. (1974) (Methods in Enzymology, Volume XXIX, part E., ed. Grossman and Moldave; Academic Press, New York, page 364) and Wetmur and Davidson (1968) (J. Molecular Biology, Vol. 31, page 349) present data which illustrates the standard basic rates of hybridization attained in commonly used salts. The hybridization rates of DNA with RNA vary somewhat from those of DNA hybridizing with DNA. The magnitude of the variation is rarely over tenfold and varies, depending for example, on whether an excess of DNA or RNA is used. See Galau et al. (1977) (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, Vol 74, #6, pg. 2306).
Certain conditions result in the acceleration of DNA; DNA hybridization. An emulsion of phenol and salt promotes the very rapid hybridization of DNA when the mixture is agitated. Rate increases several thousand times faster than standard DNA hybridization rates are attained with this system (Kohne et al., Biochemistry (1977) Vol. 16, p. 532a). DNA hybridization rate acceleration of 50 to 100 fold over the standard rates has also been observed when neutral and anionic dextran polymers were mixed with single strand DNA in solution (Wetmur, Biopolymers (1975) Vol 14. p. 2517). Neither of these DNA accelerated rate conditions was reporter to accelerate the hybridization rate of DNA: RNA hybridization. I am not aware of any prior art which documents a condition for accelerating the rate of RNA: DNA hybridization.
4. Hybridization Assay
Hydroxyapatite (HA) has been used as a standard method for assaying in solution hybridization mixtures for the presence of hybridized probe. Under the proper conditions HA selectively binds hybridized DNA probe but does not bind probe which is not hybridized. Other methods are available to assay for hybridized probe. These include S.sub.1 nuclease assay which depends on the ability of a specific enzyme to degrade non-hybridized probe to small subunits while the hybridized probe is not degraded by the enzyme and remains large. The degraded probe can then be separated from the hybridized probe by a size separation technique. Various methods for assaying for in solution hybridized nucleic acids are presented in Britten et al. (1974) supra.
The immobilized sample nucleic acid hybridization methods have the hybridization assay built into the hybridization method. These methods involve fixing the sample nucleic acid onto an inert support and then hybridizing this immobilized nucleic acid with a marked probe which is free in solution. Hybridization of any probe with the immobilized sample nucleic acid results in the binding of the probe to the sample nucleic acid and therefore the attachment of the probe to the inert support. Non-hybridized probe remains free in solution and can be washed away from the inert support and the hybridized probe. Such a method requires at least several hours to prepare the sample for nucleic acid hybridization and one to two hours of washing and utilizes large amounts of probe. An advantage of this method is the capability to place multiple samples on the same inert support and to hybridize and process all the samples at one time. Examples of such an immobilized sample method is presented in Analytical Biochemistry (1983) Vol. 128, p. 415, and J. of Infectious Disease (1982) Vol. 145, #6, p. 863.
Making Nucleic Acids Available for Hybridization
In solution nucleic acid hybridization methods have always utilized nucleic acids which have been purified away from other cell components. Nucleic acids in cells and viruses are normally tightly complexed with other cell components, usually protein, and, in this form are not available for hybridization. Simply breaking the cell or virus open to release the contents does not render the nucleic acids available for hybridization. The nucleic acids remain complexed to other cell or viral components even though released from the cell, and may in fact become extensively degraded by nucleases which also may be released. In addition a marked probe added to such a mix may become complexed to "sticky" cell or viral components and be rendered unavailable for hybridization, or the probe may be degraded by nuclease action.
A variety of prior art methods exist for purifying nucleic acids and several of these are described in Maniatis et al., supra. These methods are all time consuming--one taking an hour is regarded as very rapid--and require multiple manipulations.
Insofar as I am aware, there is no prior art method for performing in solution nucleic acid hybridization which does not require the use of some sort of pre-purification step to make the nucleic acids available for hybridization.
The immobilized nucleic acid hybridization methods involve fixing the sample nucleic acid onto an inert support and then hybridizing this immobilized nucleic acid with marked probe which is free in solution. The process of fixing the nucleic acids on the intert support provides a purification step effective enough. to make the bound nucleic acids available for hybridization. Most of the non-nucleic acid cell or viral components do not bind to the inert support, and those which do bind do so at a different location than the nucleic acids. Such a method requires several hours, at a minimum, to prepare the sample nucleic acids for hybridization. An advantage of this method is the ability to place multiple samples on the inert support and process them all together through the hybridization and the hybridization assay steps. The hybridization assay consists of removing the inert support from the hybridization mixture. Probe which is hybridized to the fixed sample remains with the inert support while non-hybridized probe remains free in solution.
Thus, while the presence of organisms can be detected by any one of a large variety of prior art methods, none of these is entirely satisfactory for one reason or another. Such methods include, e.g., growth methods, optical detection methods, serologic and immunochemical methods, and biochemical methods, as shown below:
Growth Tests:
A large number of different growth tests exist, each useful for the growth of a specific organism or group of organisms. Growth tests have the potential sensitivity to detect one organism. In practice, however, many organisms are difficult or impossible to grow. These tests are usually lengthy, taking from one day, to months, to complete. In addition, a very large number of tests would be needed to detect the presence of any member of a large group of organisms (e.g., all bacteria), assuming that the growth conditions for all members of the group are known.
Optical Detection Methods:
Microscopic analysis coupled with differential staining methods is very powerful, and in many cases, very rapid detection method. A major problem with this approach is the detection of specific organisms in the presence of large quantities of other organisms, for example, the identification of a specific type of gram negative rod shaped bacteria, in the presence of many different kinds of gram negative rod shaped bacteria. In addition, a large number of tests would be needed to detect the presence of all members of a large group of organisms (such as the group of all bacteria).
Serologic and Immunochemical Methods and Biochemical Tests:
A large number of different types of these tests exist. They are usually qualitative, not very sensitive and often require a growth step. A great many of these tests would be required to detect all members of a large group of organisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,535 to Falkow et al. discloses a method for the detection of genetic material, i.e., Genes or Genomes. In this patent a clinical sample or isolate suspected of containing a pathogen is transferred onto an inert porous support, such as a nitrocellulose filter, and treated in such a way that the cells are localized. The cells are then treated in such a way as to release their DNA and cause it to couple onto the support. Subsequent treatment causes a separation of the individual DNA strands of the genome. The strands are then contacted with labeled probes specific for the characteristic polynucleotide sequence under hybridization conditions. Hybridization of the probe to the single stranded polynucleotides from the pathogen is detected by means of the label.
The method of this patent, for detecting genes or genomes, like the other methods mentioned above does not have the specificity, sensitivity, rapidity or ease of performance of that of my invention. A summary of comparisons of the Falkow et al. method as disclosed in the patent and that of applicant's method, as herein disclosed, is set out below:
______________________________________ 1. Method of doing hybridization FALKOW ET AL. METHOD APPLICANT'S METHOD Immobilized method only In Solution method emphasized. Immobilized method can be used. 2. Class of nucleic acid to be detected FALKOW ET AL. METHOD APPLICANT'S METHOD Genetic material (i.e., Detection of a primary gene Genes or Genomes). In product (RNA) only. RNA cellular organisms the is not present as genetic genetic material is always material in cellular DNA. organisms. 3. Abundance (copies per cell) of nucleic acid sequences to be detected FALKOW ET AL. METHOD APPLICANT'S METHOD Virtually all microorganism 10.sup.4 copies of R-RNA are chromosomal genes are pre- present per bacterial cell. sent only one time per cell. About 2 .times. 13.sup.3 copies of each Extrachromosomal genes are t-RNA is present in each ususally present 1-3 times bacterial cell. Ten to 200 of per cell. Ribosomal RNA each specific mRNA genes are present 3-6 times molecule is present per per cell. bacterial cell. The numbers are generally higher in eukaryotic cells. 4. Ability of hybridization method to quantitate nucleic acids FALKOW ET AL. METHOD APPLICANT'S METHOD None disclosed Excellent ability to quantitate nucleic acids, both DNA and RNA. 5. Ability to determine and quantitate the state of genetic expression of a cell FALKOW ET AL. METHOD APPLICANT'S METHOD Genetic expression cannot be Genetic expression can be determined by detecting determined and quantitated genetic material. by using probes which detect the primary gene products or RNAs. 6. Relative probability of detecting a false positive during diagnosis FALKOW ET AL. METHOD APPLICANT'S METHOD High (detects only specific Low (when emphasis is on genes). detecting RNA). 7. Relative sensitivity of detection of nucleic acids FALKOW ET AL. METHOD APPLICANT'S METHOD Good. Nucleic acid hybridi- Highly sensitive. From 20 zation test are in general to 10.sup.4 times more sensitive quite sensitive. than possible with the approach outlined in Falkow. RNA is almost always more abundant than the genes which make it. The in solution method also confers extra sensitivity over the immobilized method. 8. Preparation of sample for hybridization test FALKOW ET AL. METHOD APPLICANT'S METHOD Takes from 2-10 hours to Takes 1-5 minutes to make immobilize sample nucleic sample available for hybridi- acids and make them avail- zation. RNA in cells is able for hybridization. already single stranded. All Includes a step for con- of the sample nucleic acid is verting DNA to single strand capable of hybridizing. form. Not all the sample nucleic acids are capable of hybridization. 9. Amount of probe needed FALKOW ET AL. METHOD APPLICANT'S METHOD Usually takes 0.01 to 1 Need 10.sup.-5 to 10.sup.-6 micrograms of probe in micrograms of probe per hybridization mixture. sample. 10. Time needed for hybridization to occur FALKOW ET AL. METHOD APPLICANT'S METHOD 2-20 hours 0.2-0.6 hours ______________________________________
I am not aware of any prior art which teaches my method of detecting the presence or absence of R-RNA, or of t-RNA characteristics of a particular group of organisms utilizing nucleic acid hybridization wherein is used a selected marked nucleic acid molecule complementary to a subsequence of R-RNA from a particular source. Nor am I aware of any prior art which discloses my method for detecting the presence or absence of R-RNA in general, or of t-RNA from a particular source, by nucleic acid hybridization using a marked nucleic acid molecule complementary to all of the R-RNA, or t-RNA subsequences from a specific source.
Nor am I aware of any prior art which teaches my method of detecting the presence or absence of specific sequences or populations of different specific sequences of mRNA, psRNA, hnRNA or snRNA to detect, identify and quantitate specific organisms, groups of organisms, groups of eukaryotic cells, or specific viruses in cells or a group of specific viruses in cells, by nulceic acid hybridization wherein is used selected marked nucleic acid molecules complementary to a subsequence(s), a sequence(s) or a population of sequences or subsequences of mRNA, hnRNA, snRNA or psRNA from a particular source.
Nor am I aware of any prior art which teaches my method of detecting the presence or absence of a nucleic acid characteristic of a particular group of organisms or viruses; or of rapidly making available for in solution nucleic acid hybridization with a specific marked probe, the nucleic acids of a particular group of organisms or viruses for any purpose; or of utilizing an in solution nucleic acid hybridization method which combines a rapid method for making the nucleic acids of specific groups of organisms available for hybridization with a specific complementary probe, with a method for detecting an organism's nucleic acid by greatly accellerating the rate of in solution hybridization of the nucleic acids of an organisms virus and the marked probe complementary to the organism's or virus's nucleic acid; or of determining the antimicrobial agent sensitivity or antiviral agent sensitivity of a particular group of organisms or viruses; or of assaying for the presence of antimicrobial or antiviral substances in blood, urine, other body fluids or tissues or other sample; or for determining the state of growth of cells; or of detecting microorganism or virus infections; or of rapidly assaying for the presence, in a hybridization mixture, of probe which has hybridized, by contacting the mixture with hydroxyapatite under predetermined conditions and then processing the resulting solution in a specific manner.